Skyrim nerdsssss
by Shabhira the Dadedric Princess
Summary: this is a more serious version of my other story where im going to be more honest with you.
1. Im friends with the monster under my bed

_**this is my more serious version of dragonborn nerdess.**_

Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything

to you and you meant nothing to him.

_"Come on Eyolf you need to live a little!"  
>"I don't dance Brother. You should know this." An earsplitting scream cuts through the music in the club and everything seems to slow down, "CAMERON!" A massive monster rips her apart, blood soaking its maw. Cold black eyes look up at me and Yasmins' blood drips on the ground. "Eyolf! We need to go!" <em>

_"NO CAMERON! CAMERON!" Daemon drags me away from the beast and my Sister lies in a pool of her blood, "CAMERON!"_

"CAMERON!" My breath comes in short gasps and sweat coats my body. Every night the dreams get worse, constantly reliving that one nightmare that one of the people keeping me sane is gone.


	2. Dont look back even as they're screaming

I finally drag myself out of bed and go to my closet. A tight black tee goes over black cargo pants and I don my black boots. I sit down at my vanity and quickly pull a brush through my hair then merely stare at myself. My hair is a light brown with a blood red streak in it, and glasses sit on my small face. my skin is pale as Skyrims snow but I am not pretty. I am defective and that is how I shall remain. I slip out my door and stare at my sleeping dad. I inherited his height, 5'8, but not his personality.

My mom sleeps soundly on her bed, long brown hair spilling around her hair and I feel sad for what I am about to do. I kiss her softly, then my two brothers Jeff and Gabe. I smooth down Jeff's long curls, at least he will remember me but Gabe never had a chance to know me. I slip back into my room and shove things into my bag, clothes, shoes, books, a stuffed animal, my sketchbook and the dagger my parents bought me for Christmas. I throw random food items into my backpack and take my moms cell phone and a bit of money. I am almost out the door before I double back and copy down a spell I fund online, then grab all of my jewelry an my IPod.

My dog Toby wakes up and comes over to me. he is an old dog and very small; a Chihuahua Min-pin mix. "I am so sorry boy. Be good for me okay." My cats will miss me I am sure and Lizard of Oz well... a bearded dragon does not miss people. I open the door, slam it shut and then take off at a dead sprint. "EYOLF! COME BACK! EYOLF!" I ignore the yells and I run as fast from that trailer park as I can. my chest burns as I run across the road, through the old lot on the other side and burst into the forest. I run until I cannot run any more and my legs collapse beneath me.

with trembling fingers I pull out the phone and dial Matts number, "Eyolf? What's up?"

"I-I-I.. I ran away... remember that...spell I told...you about?"

"I remember that crazy one. Why?"

"I am ...going to use... it. Meet me... in Whiterun."

"Eyolf this is a crazy idea. Don't do it."

"Matt I am...going to use..it now. Please...come with me. You'll be... the only one left."

"Eyolf..."

"Matt please. I need you. I really do love you."

"Fine. I'll see you soon briinah."

"'Bye."

'Good bye."

I click off the cell and close my eyes. I open them and look at that scrap of paper clenched in my hands. I cast the spell and open a small purple portal where I can see lush forests and Nightshade flowers. I take a deep breath and step through, the portal naps shut behind me. "Matt you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. I'm in Riften you?"

"I don't know. But I will find you."

"Good luck love. I know things sucked back in our world but stay strong."

"Thanks. I better go. Good bye."

"Aye."

I turn on my IPod and I realize something. The spell only got me _to_ Skyrim...

...

...

...

..

.

**_I can never leave._**


	3. We are family

_**Sorry ive been gone ive been mass busy**_** lol**

To say i flip would be a lie fortunately and unfortunately. "Yes! No more idiotsI'm related to! Yes!" Now i should care that everyone i love thinks i am dead but i honestly do not care anymore. I pick up my bag and start walking,"Im bringing sexy back those other boys don't know how to act!" Yeah i have no shame when i think no one can hear me.

"Really Eyolf? If you want to sing a pervy song sing bad girlfriend."

"Stephie! How are you here?"

"Well i may or may not have tapped your phone and heard your convo with Matt."

"you are so like me."

"Where you headed?"

"this way."

"Cool." We fall into companionable silence and i can see stephie for the first time in a while. Her hair is straight and falls to her chin, glasses partially hide intelligent brown eyes and of course shes her normal gothic self. "Why Skyrim why not Cyrodill?"

"no reason."

"well well well what do we have here?" Now i know im effed. Some how we walked into an imperial camp with stormcloak prisoners.


End file.
